A storage apparatus is an apparatus which including storage media such as hard disk drives (Hard Disk Drives, hereinafter referred to as “HDDs”) and semiconductor storage drives (Solid State Drives, hereinafter referred to as “SSDs”), and providing storage areas of data to be processed by applications and other programs running on a host computer or the like, and is also referred to as a disk subsystem.
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand that storage apparatuses should achieve further power saving, space saving, higher-density packaging, and cost down for manufacturing and maintenance. A power failure of a storage apparatus is a serious failure that may lead to a system down in a data center or the like which is required to operate continuously with high reliability. In order to surely and quickly detect and then deal with such a power failure, a configuration has been employed in which a dedicated power supply monitor circuit is provided to a drive control board for an HDD, and is coupled to a control processor in a disk controller or the like with a dedicated interface (wiring), for example.
This configuration provided with the dedicated power supply monitor circuit and the dedicated interface, however, cannot sufficiently meet the foregoing demand, for example, for achievement of higher-density packaging, and cost down for manufacturing.
In this regard, Patent Literature 1 proposes a configuration including a power control circuit applied to a power supply control device comprising an HDD comprising multiple systems of Fibre Channel interface ports comprising multiple systems, an HDD drive unit of Fibre Channel controllers including Fibre Channel interfaces with this HDD and Fibre Channel control interfaces, and an HDD control logical unit comprising multiple systems of HDD control logic controlling read/write access to the HDD, wherein each of the Fibre Channel controllers includes a power supply control circuit which performs the power supply control of the HDD drive unit by using the control signals for the Fibre Channel control interface provided from each of the HDD control logical to each of the Fibre Channel control interfaces.